


Call Me Daddy

by dissectedfrog



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Love, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Role Reversal, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Top Sebastian, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissectedfrog/pseuds/dissectedfrog
Summary: A smutty one off with OC Suhi and Sebastian (Stardew Valley) engaging in role-reversal sex after Sebastian wants to try something new.Headcanon: Sebastian is a bottom/sub and his girlfriend is a dom/top.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 27





	Call Me Daddy

It was just an ordinary evening. Suhi finished helping Allengarde with the farm work early and she got to spend the evening with her boyfriend, hanging out at her cabin happily avoiding any other responsibilities. After changing into pajamas and deciding that Sebastian was probably going to stay the night, they laid into bed, Suhi on her back and Sebastian holding onto her waist, burying his face in the crook of her armpit near her breast.

In almost a whisper, being careful not to break the serenity of the moment, Sebastian shifts his gazes slightly upwards towards Suhi and says, “What are you thinking about?”

She moved her hand across his back, rubbing it as she trailed up towards his neck. “Not much. Just enjoying this moment here with you.”

There was a moment of silence, with nothing but the ambient noise of her ceiling fan stirring the air. Suhi’s dog, Kiwi, was asleep at the foot of the bed on the floor, softly breathing.

“Mmm, Seb, babe. What are _you_ thinking about?”

Suhi shifted her head downwards to look at him as she said this, tenderly grasping on to the back of his neck. Upon noticing this, Sebastian bashfully buried his head further into the space he was nuzzling in. His cheeks began to flush, the warmth able to reach Suhi’s skin.

“Uh… Just some thoughts. I…”

Seb pulled away from her side slightly, untangling his legs as he shifted, before shoving her softly until she instinctively flipped to her side. Suhi felt a sense of curiosity, wondering what was on Seb’s mind. Usually, she played the role of _big spoon,_ caressing him until they both started to fall asleep.

He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tightly as he formed his body into a fetal position, tucking his legs beneath hers. He used his hands to explore under her shirt, stroking the fleshy part of her navel with his fingertips in a gentle touch. He then brought his face close to Suhi’s ear, resting his head on the same pillow she laid on. Seb kissed the space where her neck and shoulder met, sending slight shivers down her spine as she relaxed into his arms.

A while after they settled this way, he broke the silence once again. “This feels good.”

Suhi almost sighed as she responded, smiling to herself. “It does.”

Seb buried his face into her neck again, smelling the scent of her skin before giving her another kiss. He trailed his hand further up her shirt, reaching the undersides of her breast, continuing with the same gentle strokes. The slight friction electrified Suhi’s body, causing her to shift a little in the mattress.

“This is new for you.”

“I want you to feel as loved and taken care of as you make me feel.” Seb nearly gulped as he felt a lump forming in his throat.

Suhi felt her cheeks beginning to flush as she shifted back to her previous position, stunned at what Seb was trying to explore. He continued to trail his hand further upwards, lightly grabbing on to her breasts. She bit her lip, trying hard to resist the urge to dominate the situation, letting Seb navigate this on his own. 

He used his left hand that was resting below his head to move the rest of her hair away from her neck, exposing it to the chill of the fan, before planting soft kisses on the backside. He stroked her nipple with his thumb, twirling the nipple piercing she wore in place. Seb’s kisses trailed further downwards, softly landing on her shoulders. It was as if he had been studying her behaviors towards him, waiting for an opportunity to imitate them.

Seb tucked one of his legs beneath hers, putting pressure from his thigh on her crotch. His kisses trailed back up towards her neck, landing on her ear lobe, where he softly grabbed it with his lips and tugged gently before stopping for a moment to whisper in her ear.

“W-What if you call me Daddy?”

Suhi smiled to herself smugly, answering in a much more confident tone than his own. “You want me to call you that?”

“I-I dunno. I wanna try something different.” Seb’s voice was low and nearly cracking, the lack of confidence being evident. However, Suhi took this opportunity to soothe his anxieties as best she could.

She squeezed his thigh between her legs, increasing the pressure she felt in her groin. She smiled to herself as she opened her mouth slightly, feeling the internal pressure building in response.

“Okay, Daddy.” Her tone was sultry and alluring.

Seb’s cheeks began burning as he buried himself into the space in her neck. She was able to feel the heat of his face on her shoulder, warming her body. She responded by pushing her butt further into his crotch, the pressure slowly building up in his underwear and forming a bulge that she was able to notice.

“Is Daddy feeling horny?” Her voice was unwavering.

Seb, feeling nearly mortified by this statement, scoffs.

Suhi grinds her butt on his crotch again, feeling the bulge beneath her get harder in response.

“Does Daddy wanna _fuck?_ ”

Seb pulled his hand from her shirt and covered his face, feeling unprepared to face the consequences of his interest. His girlfriend turned around to face him, prying his hands from his face as she looked at him with resolute.

“You can be Daddy and I can be Mommy.”

The burning in his cheeks was unrelenting, and he wanted nothing more but to hide his face again, but Suhi grabbed on to his wrists, pulling them further away the more he resisted. She closed her eyes and moved his hands back to her clothed breasts, attempting to have him grab them as she softly moaned.

“Mmm, Daddy...please…”

Seb bit his lip and felt the pressure build to an uncomfortable level in his underwear, the pain biting him with each beat of his heart. Suhi moved his hands under her shirt once again, softly gasping as his hands touched her breasts.

“Daddy,” she moaned. “Fuck me, please.

Bashfully, but desirously, Seb stuttered, “I…. Can I?” as he squeezed her breasts in his palms.

Suhi opened her eyes, looking into Seb’s as she responded. “Only if you’re on top.”

Sebastian sat up, reaching to pull Suhi’s shirt off and smiling as her breasts were revealed. He jokingly licked his lips before saying, “Mmm, Mommy’s tits look yummy.”

Taken aback, but laughing to ease the tension, Suhi responded in a nearly serious tone. “No, don’t say that, dude.”

His confidence was absolutely faltering, as he began to slump down into himself, wanting to hide away. Suhi noticed this, immediately regretting the impulsivity in what she said and she sat up and tackled him, pushing him towards his back on the mattress as she kissed Seb on his cheek. 

“It’s okay. You’ll learn how to talk dirty to me eventually,” she said with a smile as she laid on top of him, holding on to his wrists again, this time over his head. She leaned in to softly kiss him on his lips before pulling back upwards to look at him with deep desire.

“Now fuck me like there’s no tomorrow, _Daddy_.”

She allowed herself to fall back on the mattress opposite to him, opening her legs and signaling with her head for him to remove her underwear. Seb got up to a seated position and pulled off his shirt. Without any hesitation, he then proceeded to remove his underwear. His erect penis tugged from the tension, bouncing slightly as it found freedom. He reached towards her underwear, excited to reveal what was underneath, only to be lightly smacked on the hand by Suhi.

“Daddy only uses his mouth to remove Mommy’s panties,” she teased, repeating their new titles to encourage Seb to feel a newfound confidence. 

His eyes darkened as he shifted himself downwards, biting on to the hem of her underwear and using all of his force to pull it downwards. He was able to bring them to her knees before she shimmied them further off, kicking them to the side. He looked up at her, sharing a moment of eye contact before he leaned downward and kissed her inner thighs. He then explored her groin with his tongue, slowly making his way inwards as he buried his face into her muff and breathing in deeply, causing her to release a soft moan.

He took another deep breath in as he grabbed her outer labia with his mouth and softly bit, causing a satisfying tingle to form in Suhi’s pelvis. He circled the hood of her clitoris with his tongue, tasting every inch of her flesh as he carefully made his way further downwards.

His tongue then found the inside her vaginal opening and he used force to go as deep as the muscles will let him penetrate. Suhi bit her lip again as she softly groaned, grabbing on to Seb’s hair.

“Daddy, let me play with you, too. Please.”

The sound of her voice made his groin ache. With a throbbing sensation, his penis stood erect, reaching to his love, begging for her touch. He wanted nothing more than to be caressed and ravished, but he did his best to stay calm and still. He wanted this to be a moment of excitement for Suhi. He loved being at her mercy and it felt all too natural for him. However, he wanted to give her that same sense of comfort.

Seb inched his way closer to Suhi, her shifting upwards on the mattress as she immediately grabbed his penis in her hands and began stroking it softly.

“Do you like it when I touch you here, Daddy?” Her grasp was becoming more firm, her speed increasing.

Seb softly whimpered and bit his lips to prevent a moan from leaking out of his mouth.

He cleared his throat. “...Yes. It’s very… nice.”

Suhi shook her head as she laughed softly to herself. “You’ll get it eventually, habibi.”

Suhi’s hand went further downward and touched his balls, lightly squeezing and letting them drop between each squeeze.

“Mmm… Do you like it when I touch you _here,_ Daddy?”

Seb closed his eyes and took a sharp breath inwards. “Mmhm.”

Suhi, still playing with his balls, brought her other hand up to touch with his penis once again.  
  


“Does Daddy wanna fuck me?”

There was silence for a moment as Seb tried to catch his breath, before opening his eyes and looking deeply into Suhi’s.

“Daddy wants to fuck you.”

Without breaking eye contact, Seb positioned himself on top of Suhi, pushing his penis towards the tip of her vaginal opening, the moisture being intense enough for him to slide in almost effortlessly. They both sighed, closing their eyes briefly, before opening them again and maintaining eye contact.

Seb grabbed on to Suhi’s wrist and lifted it above her head, using his other hand to hold himself up. She resisted moving, wanting Seb to be in full control of the moment. And he knows this. Although he was battling his insecurities, he was trying to overcome them. _For the sake of this moment._

He slowly began thrusting into her, keeping his eyes locked on to hers. Suhi was quiet, her mouth slightly agape as she stared at him in a half-lidded daze. He did not blush nor feel shy. He was just… dominating her. And it felt so foreign, yet so _fucking_ fantastic.

She wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer and deeper inside of her. His mouth was just centimeters apart from hers, his pupils dark with desire as he looked towards her, backing away slightly to get a clearer view of her face.

Suhi leaned her head upwards in an attempt to kiss him, missing his mouth by just a little bit and only softly brushing her tongue against his lips as he jerked his head upwards in an attempt to tease her.

In response, Suhi used her legs to shove his body closer again, grabbing his face with her free hand that was holding on to his support arm. She leaned her face upwards again, once more attempting to kiss him. As he tried to move upwards, she grabbed the back of his head with her hand and pushed him forward, kissing him passionately as she moaned his full name, something that she only found herself saying when she was upset with him.

“S….S…” he attempted.

Suhi looked at him again, his eyes opening as she backs away, allowing them to stare at each other’s open mouths for a moment. Sweat was forming on the surface of their skin as the air in the room heated up from their passion.

“Say my name…” Suhi whispered to him, cradling his face in her free hand. She placed her forehead against his, rhythmically moving her hips to match his.

Seb softly moaned, trying to articulate but struggling to find the sounds.

“S… Suhi…. Suuu...”

He bit his lips and closed his eyes again, right as she felt an orgasm surface. She threw her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes as she moaned loudly, gasping at the urgency in its build up. She was breathing heavily in an almost hyperventilated pattern, feeling the orgasm repeat itself almost immediately and playing out twice as long as usual. Her vaginal contractions overwhelmed Seb, causing him to let go of her wrist and crash into her as he felt his own orgasm erupt, groaning heavily and grabbing onto her hair with both of his hands. 

“Aghhhhhhh……” His penis pulsed, pumping every last drop of his semen into her before he whispered, completely out of breath, “Suhi….”

He laid limply on top of her, absolutely spent from the energy it took to conduct a performance so out of his comfort zone. She trailed her right hand towards his butt, softly stroking the space between his cheeks before he propped on his elbow to look her in her eyes. She used her left hand to move his hair out of his face and behind his ear, some of it sticking to his forehead from the sweat.

“Sebastian…”

He leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, his slowly deflating penis still resting inside of her body as she continued to touch his smooth skin. He lifted himself back up, shaking from the energy he lost, but wanting to look at her once again.

She playfully smiled as she looked up at him, being overwhelmed with feelings of love.

“Yoba, Seb,” she said with a sigh. “You’re an absolute dream.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Art by Nau7ilus. [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/nau7ilus). [Tumblr](https://nau7ilus.tumblr.com/).
> 
> For more images/info on Suhi: click this [link](https://dissectedfrog.tumblr.com/tagged/suhi).


End file.
